


Orc Boyfriend Hedin

by Sweet_Solitude



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Monster Boyfriend, Monster Romance, Orc Courting, Orc Culture, Orc/Human Relationship, Reader request, Teratophilia, monster love, orc boyfriend, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Solitude/pseuds/Sweet_Solitude
Summary: Another reader request. A small girl meeting an orc. There is a slight food kink involved on the orc's side. Fluff in general.





	Orc Boyfriend Hedin

You finished reading your new book and sighed, leaning back on the tree. Another one crossed off your reading list. You smiled, looking around, admiring how the setting summer sun drowned everything in golden light. You were sitting in your favorite spot, in the forest near where you lived. When the weather was nice, you always came here to read, or just chill and listen to the birds. You shoved the last marshmallow from the bag into your mouth and started packing up the blanket, snacks and the book into the basket.

On the way home, you turned around the corner, not paying attention what was in front of you, and crushed with a huge, solid body. You fell back and the content of your basket spilled on the sidewalk, dozens of candy wrappers covering it and shining like gems. You immediately felt ashamed.

“I am so sorry!” you heard someone saying and you felt strong hands on your arms that helped you stand up. You looked up and saw it was an orc, a really big one, with a gym bag that hung from his shoulder, and you tried not to stare or turn red. He had short black hair, a stubble and a loose shirt on and there was a scar on one of his thick eyebrows. There were a couple of tattoos on his forearms and his chest was really broad. You wondered how you didn’t lose consciousness after colliding with that mass.

“No, it’s my fault, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” you said with a smile.

“Well, I wasn’t either.” he smiled back at you , showing his impressive tusks and started helping you with collecting your things from the ground. Picking up the wrappers took you some time and you were mortified. He gave you the book, and glanced at the remaining candy in your basket. He didn’t comment on it but smiled at you.

“Sorry again, have a nice day.” You turned around to continue walking but when you looked back after a few steps, he was still there, looking after you with a strange expression. You flushed and kept walking.

A couple of days later you were at a supermarket and huffing in frustration as you tried to reach a bottle of soda on the upper shelf. The store management should consider not putting items so high up on the shelves since not all their customers are giants. As you were about to give up, someone came up behind you and you saw a green arm dart to the bottle and taking it down. You turned and were greeted by a familiar smile.

“Need help?” he asked, handing you the soda.

“Thanks.” you took it off his hand and your fingers brushed. You saw his eyes going big for a moment but then he gathered himself.

“So that’s a coincidence.” He says, and something about this huge orc seemed… nervous?

“Looks like it.” you respond, smiling.

“So um… I know this might sound weird and you would think it’s too fast but…if you have some time, would you like o grab something to eat with me?”

You looked at him, surprised. The last thing you would expect was being asked out by him. You barely reached his shoulder with the top of your head. And you only saw each other for what, a couple of minutes last time? But the way he was looking at you, that sparkle in his warm brown eyes, made you feel so strange.

As it was Saturday and you had the afternoon free, you nodded and he exhaled with a bright smile.

“I’m Hedin, by the way.” he introduced himself and you told him your name.

He took you to a nice sandwich shop where you both ordered the same. As you took another bites, you noticed that he was watching you and at first you thought he wondered that you ordered the 10 inch sandwich which barely fit into your mouth but then you realized he was enjoying what he saw. This made you blush a little.

You talked for hours, exchanged phone numbers and spent the rest of the day together. You learned that he worked at the animal shelter, which almost made you swoon, when you imagined this hulky, intimidating looking orc taking care of small creatures and helping them find a home. You always loved animals and he invited you to visit him at his job to take the dogs out for a walk with him. You happily agreed.

During the hours spent with him you bought a few more snacks that you ate together and he seemed to wonder at your eating habits. You shyly explained that you had a really high metabolism and that was the reason why you were so short.

“Well, I think your height is cute.” he said while looking at his feet as you both slowly walked side by side in the park. You felt your face getting hot and a fluttering in your stomach.

It was getting darker by the minute and the street lamps were turning on. He walked you to your home and mentioned that it would be nice to see you soon again. He squeezed your hand and smiled before saying goodbye and after you walked in, you had to lean on the closed door, because the wave of warmth and happiness was so overwhelming it made your legs wobbly.

Next day, Hedin sent you a cute picture from work, a pile of kitties, sitting on his lap. You had to cover your mouth to stop yourself from squealing, it was too adorable. You texted back and forth with him for the next couple of days but didn’t have the time to meet, but when the next weekend arrived, he asked if you wanted to go on a picnic with him.

You took him to your favorite spot, where he laid a blanket on the ground. He told you before that he was going to bring everything and now you looked, amazed, as he was taking out deliciously looking dishes out of his basket. He made you three courses and baked an apple pie. It all looked amazing and you felt yourself blushing again. He made it all for you.

The day was just wonderful. You enjoyed the food, and again, he watched you eating and smiled in a mysterious way. As you later just sat there, enjoying the beautiful view and the fresh air, with the birds chirping above you, he laid his head on your lap and you stroked his hair. He hummed, in content, and his fingers were playing with the hem of your skirt.

That evening, when he walked you back home, he kissed you for the first time. He was very careful with his tusks and you found his lips to be really soft. Afterwards he hugged you, while lifting you up in the air and nuzzled into your neck. You were glad he was holding you so tightly because you were sure otherwise you wouldn’t be able to stand on your own. The butterflies in your stomach were flying in wild circles and when he put you down, you looked up in his eyes, smiling.

“I’m looking forward to out next date.” he said softly and kissed you again.

Next day, while coming back home, you found a little gift box on your door step. Confused, you opened it and found it contained cookies and a note. ‘So that you can keep thinking of me. H.’ You laughed, happy, and the next couple of days you kept finding little packages with snacks, and wondered when he found the time to do all this for you.

You visited him at work a couple of times, where you got to play with dogs and saw how gentle he was with handling little animals like bunnies. They completely disappeared in his hands but you saw they were not afraid. The animals loved him and you found yourself caring for him more and more.

Your favorite spot in the forest was where you met from now on. He knew how you loved nature and animals and as long as the weather was nice you would sit there for hours and talk, with him shoving sweets in your mouth and kissing you. Sometimes Hedin would arrive wearing only cargo shorts and you couldn’t keep yourself from smiling at his sight. You didn’t mind seeing his broad, green chest with a little fur on it.

It was there, on the picnic blanket, on a Sunday afternoon when you made love for the first time. He was so gentle with you, careful, patient, aware of your much smaller frame, gave you as much time as you needed and his kisses tasted like the strawberries he brought for you.

When he held you in his arms later, you asked him about all the gifts and saw that his face turned a bit darker green and he chuckled.

“For us orcs, providing someone with tasty food is a form of courting.” he explained. “That first time we met, I found you so cute, small, and you smelled like the forest and marshmallows. That mixed with the scent of your body made my instincts kick in, but I thought you’d find me too big or scary, and I didn’t want to drive you away. But later in the supermarket I spotted you and couldn’t stop myself from approaching you. Walking around shirtless was also part of the courtship. I was showing you… w-what I’ve got.” He seemed a bit embarrassed at that confession. “And the food… well, alone the sight of you eating a sandwich, wrapping your mouth around it, made me want to feed you all the time. I was so happy when you liked all the food I made you and always ate it all.“ He was drawing circles on the skin of your back and it made you feel warm and safe.

“Does this mean you’re always going to cook for me from now on? Even when the courtship is over?” you asked, beaming at him.

“With pleasure.” he murmured and kissed you.


End file.
